Making It Through
by cavlik97
Summary: "Then, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him fully on the lips." A fluffy Mikita one-shot for post 2x17; Arising. Because this episode has been so freaking amazing. Better than the summary lets on... I hope!


**A/N: Okay. On three, let's fangirl. **

**1. **

**2. **

**...WASN'T ARISING FREAKING AMAZING? **

**I swear, I was squealing through the entire episode. SO. MANY. MIKITA. MOMENTS. They are back! Okay. My obsessing is over. So – here is a one shot that I felt so compelled to write after the most beautiful ending ever. This is nowhere as good as the episode itself... but I've been so absent from that I really needed to make a re-entrance. So expect a near update to The Day Before Christmas Eve... but for now, here you go:**

**DISCLAIMER: No. Otherwise we would've got a proper Mikita kiss in this ep! :(**

Nikita winced as she pulled off her jacket and tossed it onto the ground. A sharp pain shot through her side and remained there, throbbing mercilessly. She clamped her lips shut to avoid cursing in pain and she lifted her shirt slightly, sucking in a sharp breath at a rapidly purpling bruise at the side of her stomach, a large gash beneath it where branches had ripped past the material covering her skin when she parachuted down from the plane. At the sound of Michael footsteps clattering down the stairs to the kitchen, Nikita hurriedly pulled her top down again. She didn't need him worrying over her. He had enough on his mind. Instead, she flopped down on the couch, pulling over the bag of guns and sorting out which ones needed reloading and which could be assembled, ready for immediate use.

'You want something to eat?' Michael called. Nikita turned, glancing over the couch back. 'No, I'm okay. I ate at that café on our way out of London.'

He didn't press any further...Nikita could tell he really wasn't up to much conversation. She returned her attention to the guns, carefully placing aside the ones used on the Gogol agents to save MI6. God – all of this was so messed up. She couldn't wait until this fight was finally over. Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing on the table beside her. The caller ID flashed as _Alex. _Nikita answered instantly. 'Hey. Is everything okay? Did you find her?'

'I found her,' said Alex from the other end. She sounded exhausted.

'You sound bad,' said Nikita slowly. 'Are you okay?'

'Just tired,' admitted Alex. 'I'm definitely on the outs with Ari and Amanda, now. I pretty much crumpled the contract and threw it in their face. At the moment, even though I own Zetrov...there's nothing they can do to get it and they want me dead.'

'Well, that's an interesting turn of events,' Nikita commented, unable to keep the pride and slight amusement out of her voice. 'Where's your mother, now?'

'On her way to Corfu,' announced Alex. 'With Sean. He'll protect her. For now, I'm heading back to you. Is that okay?'

'Of course,' Nikita said immediately. 'It'll be good to have you back here.'

'I've got a flight to catch,' Alex said as an airport announcement came out muffled through the receiver but loud enough for Nikita to hear. 'Call you later?'

'See you when you get here,' replied Nikita, ending the call.

'Is she okay?' asked Michael, startling Nikita a bit as he sat down beside her.

'Yeah, she's fine,' nodded Nikita. 'On her way back here. She's out of Division's good books for sure, now. She just threw Ari and Amanda's proposition to hand over Zetrov into the mud.'

'Good for her,' grinned Michael. Nikita smiled too. It felt good. She shifted closer to him, relieved when his arm moved around her. She took a glance at the weapons back at their feet. 'We need some new ammo,' she sighed. 'We've got enough to probably cover us if anything was to happen tomorrow but if Alex's coming back, we'll need weapons and ammo for the three of us, plus backup for Birkhoff to have on hand.'

Michael didn't miss the quaver in her voice when she mentioned Birkhoff plus weapons in the same sentence. He knew she'd forgiven the techy for what he'd done but that didn't change what had happened. He tentatively wrapped his arm tighter around her, pulling her closer to his side...and definitely didn't miss her wince. He raised his eyebrows, turning to properly face her.

'Nikita...' he said slowly.

'I'm fine...' Nikita tried to lie but he looked straight past it, his gentle fingers lifting her shirt to reveal the wounds on her side.

'Nikita!' he cried in shock. 'When did this happen?'

'It's fine, Michael, don't worry about it – I just fell into some branches when I landed with the parachute,' Nikita murmured, trying not move too sharply.

'At least let me check it out,' Michael requested softly, his eyes gentle. Nikita nodded reluctantly. She waited, allowing Michael to carefully apply some antiseptic on the wound before pressing a light bandage over the cut.

'Thanks,' Nikita said gratefully, silently admitting to herself that it had stopped hurting and she was glad she'd let him do something about it. She hesitated before speaking...and then asked him something that had been pressing her since they got back. 'Do you regret choosing me over Max?'

'No,' Michael replied, no hesitation whatsoever, no signs of lying. He took Nikita's hands in his. 'I told you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love Max...but he's managed six years without me. I want him to be safe. At the moment – the only place I need to be is here.' He squeezed her hand, leaning over and giving her a soft kiss on her forehead...the same kind he had given her earlier on after they'd said goodbye to Cassandra and Max. A kiss that said _thank you for being here _and _I need you to stay with me _and _you have no idea how much I mean to you _as well as _I'm not going anywhere. _

'Oh – and by the way,' Michael said, grinning at her. 'I think you're definitely mother material. Max wouldn't stop going on about how you knocked out two guys in the park, single handed.'

Nikita groaned. 'Aw man, I told him to forget he saw that!'

Michael laughed, taking her face in his hands and pulling her closer. 'I don't think he was planning on forgetting that, easily.' He swallowed. 'He really likes you.'

Nikita traced her thumb over his cheek gently. 'You'll see him again, one day, Michael.'

'I know,' Michael said with a small nod. He met her eyes. 'You were right. Today. About taking him away from Cassandra. It wouldn't have been the right thing to do. You know better than anyone.'

He could see the pain in her eyes at the mention of her time in foster care. He wanted more than anything to not have to remind her but he had to let her know. She had been right. She usually was.

'At least now, they'll be safe,' was all Nikita could summon in response. Then, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards her, kissing him fully on the lips. Nothing was going through her mind...just the fact that she had missed him _so _much...missed how his hands tangled themselves in her hair...missed how constantly gentle he would be with her – injured or not – and how out of instinct, he kissed her back. After what felt like a blissful forever... Michael broke away, resting his forehead on hers, his eyes boring into hers with such an intensity, it made shivers run up Nikita's back.

'I love you,' he murmured, giving her another quick kiss. 'So much.'

'I know. You said so this morning,' teased Nikita. Michael raised one, amused eyebrow. 'And...?'

Nikita laughed, happiness bubbling in her stomach. 'I love you too. But you already knew that.'

'I haven't heard it in months. I needed to hear it again.'

Nikita linked her fingers in his, feeling some, invisible weight lift off her shoulders. She had Michael back.

Somehow – now...everything didn't feel so bad. Amanda and Ari might've been against Alex, Percy might've still been out there, Carla might've been dead...but with Michael here...no tension...and noone keeping them apart.

'What?' Michael asked and Nikita realised she was smiling. 'Nothing,' she said. 'I'm just trying not to think of how many times Alex is going to say "I told you so" when she gets here.'

'Oh no,' Michael groaned. 'Don't mention that...' And before she could reply, he'd kissed her again...silently promising that they would make it through anything.

**A/N: Like? Love? Hate? Please read and review and if you really wish, have a rage at me for not updating any of my stories for about a month. **

**I will still love you for reviewing. **

**:) **

**-C**


End file.
